Beneath the Surface
by Lorilozz
Summary: After being stood up by her best friend at a party, Haley James should have been furious... but she couldn't be, not when it resulted in the revelation of hidden feelings and an incredible night with his brother. Naley


**Title:** Beneath the Surface

**Summary: **After being stood up by her best friend at a party, Haley James should have been furious... but she couldn't be, not when it resulted in the revelation of hidden feelings and an incredible night with his brother.

**Author's Note: **This was written for the "fancy dress" challenge on the **nhlovenest** community at LiveJournal. This piece is for the lovely Dawn, who has been waiting patiently for me to complete a fic request for her and who was a great support. Also, thank you to Bec for being my beta for this one shot.

**Warnings:** This fic rated M for coarse language and sexually explicit scenes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

Haley looked anxiously around the room trying to spot Lucas while also attempting to fade into the background, not an easy task considering her skimpy outfit. He'd sneakily conned her into wearing a full Supergirl costume to this 'Who's your hero?' party, saying that she'd match his hero of choice Superman… however he failed to disclose until recently that he actually planned to dress as Clark Kent in a normal business suit, with the Superman symbol painted on his chest. So not only was she wearing practically nothing, but he didn't even have to wear the lycra tights she was so looking forward to teasing him about. 

Sighing with frustration, Haley realized that he was already almost an hour late, and avoiding drunken frat boy's wandering hands and lecherous gazes was growing tiresome very quickly. She was starting her freshman year of college here in a few months and observing the behavior of the Duke students attending this party, she was beginning to question her decision and the College's selection criteria.

"Hey baby. Wanna get a room?"

Haley squeezed her eyes shut and fought back the urge to turn and knee this asshole in the balls. Couldn't a girl mind her own business at a party without getting hit on left, right and centre. Jeez!

"Listen asshole. Why don't you go find a room and make nice with your hand because…" Haley's eyes widened with surprise as she found herself faced with someone she hadn't seen in almost a year. "Nathan Scott?"

"The one and only." He smirked, leaning against the wall watching a blush creep up her cheeks. It was a rare occasion that Haley James was rendered speechless, but she seemed to be unable to form a sentence, simply staring at him in confusion.

"What… what are you doing here?"

"I go here, Haley. Lucas and I both got scholarships, remember? Surely Lucas hasn't failed to mention me in all of the wild college stories he's told you."

"No, I just forgot, I guess." She really hadn't forgotten at all, but after subtly questioning Lucas, she'd been under the impression that it was likely Nathan wouldn't be attending this party, otherwise she mightn't have come. Maybe Lucas wasn't as clueless as she thought and had misled her on purpose. Although they'd never openly discussed any issues existing between her and his half brother, she knew that Luke had picked up on the fact that they weren't exactly fond of each other over the years.

Nathan wasn't sure why, but the fact that she'd forgotten about him didn't sit well with him at all. He'd always felt her disdain for him, and now felt that he'd rather that than her indifference.

"Isn't this supposed to be a fancy dress party? You too cool to dress up as your hero?" looking him up and down and taking note of his Duke Blue Devils basketball uniform she shook her head mockingly, "or wait, let me guess… you are dressed as your hero – yourself? Only you could have an ego that big."

Nathan smirked, pleased by her teasing. When she got that sassy attitude and mischievous sparkle in her eye, Haley James was definitely a hottie.

"Ha Ha, James. You're soooo funny. Actually, I did dress up as my hero." Nathan turned his back to her to show the piece of paper he'd attached to his jersey, covering up his own surname with 'Jordan'.

Haley raised her brow questioningly with a look of confusion that he found quite adorable, obviously not understanding his costume choice at all. "I'm Michael Jordan, Haley. God, you'd think with a best friend who plays college ball, you'd know who that is."

"Oh okay. Well I guess that qualifies as a costume… although if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say your choice had more to do with being lazy than actually wanting to be Matthew Jordan."

"Michael. Michael Jordan." Nathan chuckled as she blew out a frustrated breath.

"Whatever."

An awkward silence followed as neither knew what to say, before Haley faced him once again. "I know you want to create some more 'wild college stories', so you can go have your fun now. I'm just waiting for Lucas."

"Nah, that's okay. I'll keep you company until he shows. He's probably with his new girlfriend, which means it's anybody's guess as to when he'll actually show up." He felt a bit of annoyance surge through him. It was really rude of Lucas to invite his best friend to a party where she didn't know anyone and then leave her waiting for him. Sure, he'd warned Nathan that Haley would be there and to keep an eye on her if he couldn't make it on time, but knowing the two weren't exactly the best of friends, he should have made sure he wouldn't be late.

"So… how's life in Tree Hill?" Nathan glanced to his left at the girl who was now leaning against the wall beside him, looking out at the rest of the party goers with an air of curiosity and amusement.

"Oh, you know. Same old."

Nathan frowned when she didn't even bother to look at him; her reply completely disinterested as though it was a punishment worse than death to be stuck with him while she waited for Lucas to arrive.

"And you're about to finish your Junior year?"

"I'm a senior, Nathan. I've been in the class below you since elementary school and I've been best friends with your brother since I was four, yet somehow in your 'Nathan-verse' you've managed to conveniently pretend I don't exist. Why don't you stick with that and pretend I'm not here. I'm sure Luke will get here soon."

Nathan raised his eyebrows amusedly at the glare the petite girl was sending his way. He knew exactly who she was; had noticed her hanging around with Lucas since they were little, but she didn't have to know that. If she was going to be so cold with him, he could play that game too. He never let girls know that they'd even made it on to his radar, but none of them had ever called him on it before.

And even if he hadn't noticed her before... it would be damn near impossible to miss her tonight. The Supergirl costume she wore was like a mix of superhero and naughty cheerleader. Her silky blonde hair hung loose, flowing in a torrent down her back and over her shoulders, resting over her breasts whish seemed to sit perfectly at attention without any trace of bra line showing through the lycra midriff-baring top which displayed the legendry 'S' of the heroine's costume.

His gaze lowered to the bare skin which showed in the rather large gap between the aforementioned top and the short red skirt which sat low on her hips. Nathan licked his lips as he thought about how delicious that creamy skin, with a hint of golden tan, would taste beneath his lips. A familiar twitching in his pants only intensified when the extremely tiny skirt ended and he was gifted the sight of two exceptionally sexy legs encased in red leather knee high boots. Though shorter than most girls he dated, he knew her legs would be just the right length to wrap securely around his waist, and marveled at her toned thighs made for clenching him tightly. Oh crap. He really needed to stop looking at her before he made a fool of himself… or Lucas caught him lusting after his best friend.

Haley watch with a mixture of annoyance and satisfaction as the legendary Nathan Scott so openly checked her out. It was gratifying to know that he obviously found her attractive, but irked her to no end that it took wearing the equivalent of a couple of scraps of fabric – skin tight, peel off your body fabric – for him to notice her.

"Believe me Haley. You never went unnoticed."

Her brow furrowed at his words, not because he'd said them with a genuine smile instead of his trademark smirk, but because rather than hearing a teasing lilt in his voice, she found only sincerity. That on its own was enough to have her head spinning. Nathan Scott was a joker; the arrogant captain of the Tree Hill Ravens who could do whatever he wanted and have whoever he wanted… and did. On a regular basis. Alright, so he'd settled down a bit the last year or so of high school, but even though Lucas kept telling her his brother had changed, she'd refused to believe it. It was easier to keep hating him if he was just a jerk.

"Oh, well that's different then. Instead of not noticing me for the past thirteen years, you simply chose to ignore me like the insignificant piece of trash you so obviously think I am." Haley surprised herself with the vehemence and bitterness that her voice held. It had always hurt her to be ignored by the other person who was such an important part of Lucas' life, but deep down she'd known it was more than that; known that a lot of that hurt stemmed from the fact that she'd harbored feelings for the raven haired, blue eyed boy who gave no indication he even knew she was alive most of the time.

Feeling a blush creep up her cheeks at the thought he might know what she was thinking, Haley averted her gaze and cleared her throat. "Look, I'll be fine until he shows up. You don't need to babysit me so go and have some fun. I'm going to dance."

Nathan stood stunned as he watched her swagger off towards the makeshift dance floor. He'd never thought that his stand-offish behavior towards her would have been so hurtful. To him, it always seemed like she hated him and never forgave him for the way he used to treat Lucas before they became brothers rather than enemies. She obviously had no idea how hard it had been for him to act the way he did around her… and to avoid her in general. She thought he hadn't noticed her and didn't know who she was? If she only knew how much of an impression she'd really made on him.

It had all started years ago when the boys first started hearing rumors and gossip about their father Dan Scott and their mother's Deb Scott and Karen Roe. Nathan had been a curious eight year old who wanted to know more about this boy who was supposed to be his brother, but upon asking his father about Lucas, Nathan was told in no uncertain terms that the topic was off limits… and that Lucas was too; he had no brother. From that moment on he was taught to despise Lucas and in an effort to please his father, Nathan had begun to taunt and ridicule the other boy.

Enter Haley James, a bright seven year old with auburn hair and big round hazel eyes, the only child to defend Lucas and stand up to a very cocky Nathan Scott. He still remembered the day he and his buddies had tied Lucas' shoe laces together in fourth grade gym class causing him to fall face first into the asphalt of the basketball court. He'd felt really bad about that, especially when he'd seen the blood pouring out of the boy's nose… but the guilt he felt then was nothing compared to that afternoon when he was confronted by a fuming mad Haley, her eyes narrowed into slits as she screamed at him for being a 'jerkface' and then proceeded to kick him in the shin, hard enough to actually bring him down to the ground, clutching his leg in pain.

Although he'd been mad, Nathan had silently admired that girl for her loyalty to his brother, and from that moment he'd never failed to notice her. Unfortunately, it only seemed to fuel his dislike of his brother as now he was jealous; jealous that Lucas had a friend like Haley James, while he had friends who only liked him for his big house and the cool stuff his parents bought for him.

He'd often watched her from the sidelines, intrigued by her loyalty, her kindness and the way she never needed to follow the crowd… but most of all he'd been in awe of her smile. The way it lit up her face and brought the dreary world around her to life. He'd wished so many times that she would smile at him that way rather than scowl with disapproval.

Nathan was snapped out of his reverie as his roaming gaze locked on Haley dancing with another guy; a guy with wandering hands and a reputation rivaling his own back in high school. He'd never understood the phrase 'seeing red', had always thought it stupid, but at that moment he got it. He was pissed. Not wanting to address his irrational jealousy, Nathan stalked his way through the crowd and over Haley and Mr. Grabby Hands.

"Excuse me."

Haley was flooded with relief at the sound of his voice. She didn't know how much longer she could keep peeling this guy's hands off her body without having to cause a scene. Nathan's voice, though masked with politeness held a definite edge of warning, something that was quickly noted by her current dance partner; his hands dropping from her as though she were a hot potato.

Her relief soon turned to anxious tension as she felt Nathan move in behind her, his hands resting on her hips lightly, sending tingles along the soft flesh exposed by her costume. Her heart fluttered erratically for a few moments and she struggled to keep her breathing even in order to appear cool and unaffected by his touch.

He waited for her to pull away, to turn around and give him her standard glare for daring to touch her, but it never came. He felt her tense up for a few moments before relaxing slightly. She seemed frozen to the spot, so guiding her hips with his hands, he started moving to the rhythm. It was torture being so close, touching her bare skin, but not daring to push it, to bring her back against him so their bodies moved as one.

She was moving on her own now, the tension having left her body and Nathan took the risk of stepping in closer to her, his chest making contact with her back and his fingers gently tracing circles on her expose skin. He felt her hesitance for just a moment before she relaxed against him, her head resting on his shoulder, the delicious scent of peaches from her shampoo making him wonder if she'd taste just as sweet.

It felt so good to be dwarfed by Nathan's imposing form, to melt into him as they moved to the music. Since she was old enough to appreciate the wonder of boys, she'd always felt an odd thrumming through her body whenever Nathan was around, one more reason why she'd begun to avoid him and turning down Lucas' requests to hang out with them. Nathan was probably the one person she'd spent the most time actively avoiding in her life, but she knew that for some strange reason she felt oddly connected to him, something that both thrilled and terrified her. Dancing with him now felt so natural, like they'd done it a hundred times before; their bodies so in tune, anyone would think they were lovers.

She flushed at the thought, her nipples becoming erect as she felt the first stirrings of arousal low in her belly; her panties becoming damp with need. She'd never had such a strong reaction before, not even with her ex-boyfriend who she'd had her first sexual relationship with. In fact, she honestly doubted he'd ever turned her on so completely. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him press against her from behind, his erection nudging between her cheeks showing he was obviously just as worked up as she.

A loud wolf whistle was heard above the music and opening her eyes, Haley realized that half the party had been watching them; the guys with knowing smirks and the girls with death glares aimed in her direction. God, it was just like high school; every girl wanting a piece of Nathan Scott, only in high school she hadn't been part of the picture at all. She felt Nathan's hands skim over her ribs and brush the underside of her breasts eliciting a gasp from her throat before she tore away from him, stalking off without a backwards glance.

"What the fuck?" Nathan stood bewildered amongst the other dancers, watching her storm off and wondering what on earth had caused her to go from hot as sin to ice queen in two seconds flat. It had felt so right dancing with her, their bodies moving as one. She had him hard as a rock - a situation he needed to rectify as soon as possible - and he couldn't remember a girl ever having such an effect on him, clothed or not.

Making his way to his room, Nathan tried to conceal his erection as much as possible, ignoring all the people wanting to chat to him along the way. Thank god his room was just a few doors down the hall. He ducked inside and rested back against the closed door, his eyes shut, breathing calmly as his hard on subsided.

"Great. I'm going to kill Luke."

Nathan's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice and he found her sitting on the edge of his room mate's bed rolling her eyes in exasperation. She looked pissed.

Haley couldn't believe her luck. Out of all the god damn rooms she could have stormed into, it had to be his. If the ground would open and swallow her up, she'd be eternally grateful. Anything would be better than dealing with the mortification of Nathan knowing that she lusted after him. Knowing that he wasn't immune to her either was a small consolation, but he was a guy and bound to get excited when a girl rubbed herself against him. Oh God… she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Avoiding eye contact, Haley pushed up off the bed and moved towards the door, hoping that he'd take the hint and move out of her way so she could exit with as much dignity in tact as possible. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be on the same page… or he enjoyed her discomfort, because rather than moving away, he simply stayed put staring at her, almost willing her to look at him.

"God, would you just move out of my way already, Nathan!" Her words were filled with venom and she regretted the tone immediately. Apart from seeing him flinch looking as though she'd hurt his feelings, she'd already given him more of an idea of how upset she was with him this evening than she was comfortable with. Why couldn't she just be one of those girls who always played it cool?

"Why do you hate me so much? I know I was an ass to Lucas for a long time, but we worked it out and he forgave me, why can't you?"

"Nathan…" She sighed heavily, the hurt in his voice tugging at her heart. Haley wished she could just be honest and not have to put on this tough front with him all the time, but she knew he was the one boy who the ability to really hurt her. It all came down to self preservation.

"No, Haley. I want to know, because you seem to really despise me and I'd like to know why after all this time you can't just give me a break." His words sounded desperate even to his own ears and normally he'd cover it up with a biting comment or a joke, but this was the first time he'd felt he could really talk to her about this and he wasn't backing off.

"You always acted like I was invisible." Her small voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it all the same; the hurt coming through loud and clear.

"What? You're the one who had a permanent scowl on your face whenever I came within a mile of you" Nathan's words were full of bafflement rather than accusation.

"Did I really?" Haley had only ever tried to seem aloof around Nathan. Since he and Lucas had become close she'd stopped feeling the need to be openly hostile with Nathan, but obviously in covering up her confusing feelings for him, she'd overcompensated and managed to show only contempt.

"Yeah, you did. C'mon, what was it Haley? What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Nathan. I'm sorry if I made you think that I did."

He watched her warily looking for any sign that she was humoring him until she could escape his presence, but she seemed genuinely remorseful for the impression she'd given him.

"It's cool. It's not like I wouldn't have deserved most of your hatred anyway. I was a real bastard."

"Yeah, you were."

He looked up suddenly a little put out by her bluntness, but soon smiled when he found her grinning at him good-humoredly.

"Wow. I think this is the most we've ever talked. And Lucas isn't even here to witness this miracle."

"He'll probably never believe it if we told him anyway."

Nathan nodded before pausing. "Actually, I think he'd be relieved. It probably wasn't easy for him having to juggle his friends all this time."

"Yeah. I've always felt a little guilty about that, to be honest."

"Well, maybe we can fix that now. Maybe we can be friends?" Nathan smiled at her, hoping to show her that he was serious and wanted the issues between them to go away.

"Okay. I think I can manage that."

"So… did you really never hate me?" Nathan asked, not quite believing her after all the glares she'd thrown his way over the years.

"Ok. Well maybe there was one time I truly hated you."

Nathan waited in anticipation, half of him curious as to which of his bastardly acts had were grievous enough to bring forth her hatred… and another part of him not wanting to know; not wanting her to say it and bring the memory, and possibly the hatred back.

"You almost killed Mr Waffles."

Nathan tried to hide his confusion while searching his memories for a time he'd have been close to killing something. He may have been a brat, but he'd never be okay with harming a defenseless creature. He didn't even remember her having a dog.

"Mr Waffles?"

"My bear. You grabbed him off me one day at the park and even when I chased you around for ages you wouldn't give him back. And then you threw it to a massive big dog that could have swallowed him whole. I was so mad at you that day!"

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." He looked up at her sheepishly, remorse clearly written on his face. She could see that he really did feel terrible for the way he'd behaved as a boy. "I'm sorry, Haley."

"It's okay. I suppose I've forgiven you. In the end Mr. Waffles survived and only required one spin in the washing machine."

"And Haley? I hardly think Mrs. Howard's Pomeranian could have swallowed him whole." Nathan chuckled at her look of mock outrage, her lips turning up in a reluctant smile before she giggled along with him.

"Well, now that I've made you relive your terrible guilt for the Mr Waffles incident… I should probably fess up to my own sins."

"This doesn't sound good." He joked

"Okay, so remember that time your dog kinda turned green?" She tried to stifle her giggles, but it was no use. The memory of kidnapping the Scott's Labrador for the afternoon and giving him a soapy bath with green food dye still had the tendency to leave her in hysterics.

"Holy shit! That was you?" Nathan joined in with her laughter, although he hadn't found it remotely funny at the time. Poor Buster had looked ridiculous and he'd been furious.

"You're really something else, ya know that?"

She blushed under his intense gaze. She'd always thought him rather cold and unfriendly, well, at least with anyone other than Luke, but the way he was looking at her now was anything but. The warmth she found in his eyes tugged at her heart, making it skip a beat and she bit her lip nervously, feeling the need to break their stare, but unable to do so.

"You know now that you weren't invisible, right? You get that I did always notice you, even if I never showed it?"

Haley nodded her head, but he could still see a tiny bit of uncertainty in her eyes.

"I remember you and Lucas always eating your lunch under that big oak tree, sometimes talking and laughing, sometimes just reading a book and enjoying each others company. I remember you in the one senior class you had with me, sitting at the front, usually the only one paying attention. I swear to God I could practically see you drinking up the knowledge from your books and the teachers. I remember you humming along to yourself as you wandered through the corridors thinking that nobody was listening – great voice by the way."

Haley stared at him dumbfounded. Nathan Scott had not only noticed her, but he actually remembered things about her; mundane things that you sometimes even forgot about your own friends. His serious face soon broke out into a smirk and chuckled lightly.

"And I sure as hell remember that ugly ass poncho you used to wear."

Her mouth dropped open and she was thinking up a suitable retort before he rendered her speechless once again.

"But the thing I remember most, Haley… was that nearly every time I saw you I wanted to kiss you."

Even if he hadn't have ducked down and captured her startled lips with his own, she wouldn't have had anything to say anyway. The shock at his confession and then the touch of his warm mouth to hers, held her frozen in time. Snapping out of her stunned stupor, she returned the kiss, timidly as though testing the waters before jumping right in.

He'd thought for a moment there that she wasn't going to kiss him back; that she'd push him away and run, but then her luscious lips moved against his and she'd leaned into him slightly, their chests touching, and even that small contact through clothing sent a fire pulsing down his cock. He'd wondered about this moment for years, what it'd be like to kiss her; to taste her, and it was even better than he'd imagined.

She sighed softly as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer, molding her into his body and smiled against his lips when she felt his teeth tug at her lower lips, biting it playfully. Her hands soon moved from his chest to wander up and under his basketball jersey exploring the firm contours of his back, eliciting a shiver from him in response.

Backing him up to his previous position against the door, Haley's hands found their way to the top of his short, her fingertips teasingly brushing underneath the elastic and down slightly where her short nails scraped gently over the top of his buttocks causing him to jerk forward, his erection rubbing through his shorts against her belly. The low growl in his throat as she gyrated slightly against him was enough to drench her panties, the sound as stimulating as his touch would be. Oh God, the thought of him touching her through the damp material was almost enough to send over the edge. That along with his hot, probing tongue, and the way the fabric of her costume gently scraped against her pebbled nipples was leaving her quivering with need. She could feel him growing harder by the second and the sheer size of the bulge she could feel in his pants had her both excited and terrified.

"Stop. Haley, stop." Nathan panted for breath as he broke their scorching kiss.

"What? Why?" Haley was in a daze, still reeling from the effect of their kiss and the wanton woman it seemed to have unleashed within her.

"Because if I don't stop right now, I won't be able to stop at all."

"Well who said anything about stopping at all?" The heated look she was giving him was not helping his self control. He growled low in his throat as she reached a hand up, placing it firmly at the base of his neck and pulled him down for another passionate kiss, showing him in no uncertain terms that this most definitely was not over… not if she had anything to say about it.

"Haley? Are you sure?"

Haley smiled warmly, respecting him for his need to make sure she wasn't rushing in to this. They may have known each other for years, but they'd each had to harbor secret feelings hidden by outward shows of dislike. This newly discovered passion that they shared could easily become one big regret if they weren't careful.

"I've wanted to kiss you since I was fifteen. I've wanted to do more than kiss you since I was sixteen." Haley wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at that comment to him. "… and now at eighteen; well I know my mind and I know my body… mainly I just know that I want you."

The conviction in her voice had a surge of joy and relief rushing through his veins. He'd never imagined that this amazing girl would ever feel anything like this for him.

Nathan lowered his lips for a quick kiss, one palm cupping her cheek to which she nuzzled further. "Even if this is it, if tonight is all we get? I still want to do this, Nathan."

Haley went to kiss him again, but he placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her back from him. "And if it's not just for tonight? If it were to be something more, what would you say?"

She smiled widely, heart fluttering a little. "I'd say hurry up and kiss me."

Nathan did just that as he raised her up and guided her legs to wrap around his waist… all the while thinking how he'd been right. They fit around him perfectly.

He turned the lock on the door ensuring no chance of interruption and walked over to his bed, and thanked the lord that his room mate was away for the weekend. Lowering them both onto the soft bedspread, he never broke the kiss and positioned himself to straddle her tiny waist before letting his hand wander over her; the body he'd wanted to touch for so long.

Haley couldn't believe this was happening. She'd thought about it many times… dreamt about it even more, but it was always a fantasy, something that would never come true. Now here she was, kissing Nathan Scott… touching Nathan Scott… about to make love with Nathan Scott. Life was good.

She tugged impatiently at the hem of his top until he complied with her silent request and pulled back, raising his arms for her to remove the offending garment. The sight of his ridiculously sculpted chest had her almost drooling, reminding her of the odd occasion in high school when she'd go and watch Lucas at the River court and Nathan would show up and the teams would be divided into shirts versus skins. Oh how she always secretly prayed that Nathan would be one of the skins.

Raising herself up on her elbows she leaned forward peppering his chest with kisses and soon turning her soft kisses into hot, open mouthed ones when he held her head against him. When she laved at one of his nipples she felt his breath hitch and smiled wickedly before scraping it with her teeth. Moving across to his other nipple, Haley frowned when she noticed for the first time that the ring that had previously hung there, and so often gotten her undivided attention from the side of the court, was conspicuously absent.

"Where's it gone?"

Nathan who had been lost in the feel of her soft, wet tongue against him opened his eyes and looked down at her questioningly, not understanding her question until she reached out and lightly flicked him softly.

"Oh. Coach K made me take it out. He didn't want to risk me getting a stupid injury like a torn nipple… except he didn't quite phrase that way." Nathan grimaced at the memory. "The way he said it had me rushing to get the damned thing out!"

Haley giggled at the look of way his brow furrowed in disgust at the memory, only stopping when the intense look of desire returned to his gaze.

"Now, I need to ask you something. It's something I've wanted to know all night." Haley nodded, wondering what he was referring to as it sounded so serious. "Actually, I've changed my mind. I'll find out for myself."

Nathan's hands reached out and caressed her exposed stomach, before slowly working their way up and over the hem of the lycra Supergirl top she wore, and softly but firmly cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over the material covering her engorged nipples. Haley had been going to question him about what he'd wanted to ask her all evening, but at the feel of his large hands on her, she lost track of all rational thought, and arched up pushing her breasts further into his hands.

"Oh God, you really aren't wearing a bra." He sounded like a fifteen year old virgin in awe of his first pair of naked boobies, but he didn't care. Knowing that smart, sensible Haley James had been walking around all evening without a bra was one of the most arousing thoughts he'd had in a long, long time.

Haley blushed profusely. It had been a big step for her to do it, but she'd looked ridiculous with the obvious seams of her bra showing underneath the tight fabric. Thankfully she'd been blessed with a fairly generous sized bust that still defied gravity.

"Don't be embarrassed Haley. It's unbelievably hot." Nathan whispered as he leaned down, pushing her back into the mattress. He kissed her again, exploring her mouth as she did his. A kiss had never been so sensuous, so utterly mind blowing, and he wondered how with all the girls he'd kissed, he'll with all the girls he'd slept with, not once had it felt this… satisfying.

Haley lay back as he kissed a trail from her lips, across her jaw and down her neck until he reached her top. He moved lower to the hem of the top and his hands pushed the material up and over her breasts, the cool air making them pucker even tighter than they were. The sexy growl he made when she as finally exposed to him made her stomach flutter with anticipation and when he finally touched his tongue to her rosy peak she cried out at the sensation. His mouth was so hot and greedy as he fed on her flesh, tasting of her, biting and soothing with his tongue as her hands speared through his hair and held him to her, never wanting him to stop.

After blissful minutes, Haley felt him kissing and sucking his way down her stomach and wondered if he could feel it fluttering with excitement. If it had been anyone else, she'd be worried at him finding her panties drenched with her arousal, but somehow she knew it would only turn him on more to know just how much she wanted him; desired him. She just couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed about it.

As he lifted the very short red skirt, Nathan's eyes landed on the matching plain red panties and saw just how excited she was, how ready her body was for him… but he wouldn't take her yet. The scent of her filled his nostrils and he yearned to taste her juices, knowing that she'd be sweet and something he'd never get enough of. He lowered his mouth and licked her through the damp fabric, holding her hips down as her body automatically arched into his mouth. A finger toyed with the elastic, occasionally dipping underneath and teasing her with how close he was to her centre, but then he'd withdraw and simply massage her thigh, sporadically kissing along her inner thigh and up along her hip. He was torturing her, and he knew it… but it was a sweet kind of torture.

"Nathan, please." She breathed, fighting for control of herself, sure that she'd explode the moment his mouth found her swollen clit.

"Lift up" He coaxed, pulling at her panties as she lifted her hips for him, drawing them down her legs and dropping them on the floor before spreading her thighs apart, and taking a moment to fully appreciate the sight before him. He was just about ready to lose it, but determined to hold on to the last vestige of control he still had. He'd never felt so unhinged with anyone before; so close to the edge without even being touched.

Kissing his way up her leg, he could feel her quiver with anticipation, her breathing speeding up as she prepared for him to reach the place she desperately wanted him to be. Blowing a short breath across her swollen centre, she arched up off the mattress and gasped as his tongue glided along her wet folds before focusing on her clit. He couldn't stop rubbing his cock along the mattress, almost in a thrusting motion as his body reacted to her arousal.

She writhed beneath him, her hands holding him to her as he wrapped his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her head rolled back against the pillow as she felt arrows of pleasure shooting through her veins, the tight coil in her belly finally snapping, her orgasm washing over her entire body; every last nerve from her head to her toes alive with pleasure, and the scream that tore from her throat was like a howl of ecstasy. If she hadn't been left so totally sated and unable to move, she may have found herself embarrassed by her loud cry, but she was too replete to care.

Nathan smirked with satisfaction as he once again kneeled above her, taking in the sight of the beautiful blonde haired angel lying before him, naked but for the Supergirl top which was still pushed up over her breasts. She looked altogether ravished… a sight he could get used to.

He kissed her then, unable to stop himself. She pulled him down to her, wrapping her arms around his back, not caring that he was quite heavy above her, simply enjoying the feel of his bare skin against hers; his rigid shaft, still encased in his shorts, rubbing along her slit as they slowly ground against one another. She sneaked a hand between them, reaching into his shorts and took firm hold of his throbbing erection, marveling at the sheer size of him. Her ex hadn't been anywhere near this big and although slightly apprehensive, she couldn't help but revel at the thought of him filling her completely.

Nathan knew he'd never felt anything as amazing as Haley's soft hand wrapped around his length; his body thrust instinctively, and he knew he'd have to stop soon before it was all over. He broke away, peppering her face with kisses before staring at her so intently she thought she'd melt from the heat in his gaze; the lust darkening his blue eyes to a shade closer to black.

"I need to be inside you."

She knew it was as much a request for confirmation as a statement of fact, and nodded her acquiescence. He smiled, kissing her quickly before reaching across to open his top draw and withdrawing a square foil package. She used her hands to push down his shorts, then her feet pushed them the rest of the way down his legs and he kicked them off along with his shoes and with a bit of maneuvering, his socks.

Kneeling on the bed beside her he was about to rip the package and withdraw the condom, but before he could get any further she placed her hand on his arm. "Let me?"

He nodded and handed it over, lying down as she requested him to. It was a whole different sight seeing her kneeling above him. She shifted positions to straddle his hips, scooting backwards, and when her moist folds brushed against his dick, he had to use all his restraint to stop from burying himself inside her right then and there.

Loving the effect she had on him, Haley repeated the action on purpose this time and felt him buck beneath her before his hands grasped her waist and held her still. She looked into his eyes, trying not to laugh, but unable to withhold a chuckled as he growled in frustration. "Haley." His warning was temptation enough to see how far she could push it, but decided not to torture the poor guy any further, instead raising up and scooting back to sit on his thighs, avoiding all contact with his erection.

She looked him in the eye, while tearing the package with her teeth. She sheathed his cock, never once losing eye contact with him, instead watching his face and as she slowly rolled the latex down his length, delighting in his sharp intakes of breath. In on quick movement she moved further down the bed and lowered her mouth onto him.

His heart almost stopped beating and the warmth that encased him, and when he opened his eyes to see his dick disappearing into her mouth, he was sure he'd embarrass himself and come that second.

"Oh God, you're killing me babe." His voice was strained and she loved knowing that she had the power to make him come undone. Knowing he probably wouldn't last much longer, she decided to give him a break, for his benefit and hers, and slowly pulled away letting her teeth run along the condom lightly.

Grabbing her hands, he pulled her forward so that her heat was resting directly above him, and kissed her thoroughly. The feel of his length rubbing along her clit had her body on fire again, and she took hold of him and lowered herself until he filled her completely, expelling a blissful sigh as she stilled, letting her body get accommodated to his size.

Through the haze of pleasure that surrounded him, Nathan watched Haley as she tentatively started rocking above him, his cock thoroughly sheathed by her tight, wet heat. Her movements were slow at first and he was grateful for the reprieve, knowing he wouldn't have lasted long otherwise. His hands moved from her hips, skimming over her sides until he reached her glorious breasts, palming them softly, and gently tweaking her nipples.

The thought that this was the most amazing sexual experience she'd ever had kept whirring through Haley's mind. Granted, she wasn't very experienced, but the difference between making love with her ex-boyfriend compared with Nathan, was immeasurable. It was like their bodies were made to fit together, every movement they made had her feeling better than the last when she'd thought it impossible.

She could feel her orgasm building within her as she picked up the pace, riding him faster and harder, his hands gripping her ass, pushing and pulling her along his length. A slight change in position had him rubbing against her clit and she shattered above him, climaxing violently.

Nathan knew he wasn't far behind her and flipped them over, pounding into her erratically, finally coming undone when he felt her walls clenching him with her second orgasm; milking him until her name left his lips in a strangled moan, mingling with her own cries of pleasure.

Rolling them over, Nathan held her tightly unwilling to slip from her heavenly warmth and she seemed just as content to remain intimately entwined.

"That was amazing. _You_ were amazing." He panted into her hair, kissing her head softly.

"It's never been like that before… I mean, not that I've done it a lot. Obviously I'm not a virgin, but it's not like I've been around the block a hundred times…" Flustered, Haley followed through on her tendency to ramble.

"Haley?" Nathan cut her off, grinning at how adorably nervous she was being.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed at how easily she always managed to embarrass herself and steeled herself for his laughter, but only upon looking into his face she found only a warm affectionate smile. "Yeah?"

"After what we just shared… everything we did, it would be stupid for you to get embarrassed over anything now."

Snuggling further into his chest she nodded her head and just enjoyed the moment, feeling completely satiated. Nathan's phone beeped on his side table and he reached across to grab it.

She heard him tutting with disapproval and looked up at him again. "Anything important?"

Frowning, he nodded. "A message from Lucas. He's not coming. Apparently the road from what's-her-face's house is closed due to an accident."

Haley had been so upset with Luke for being late, but now she knew what she would have missed out on had he shown up as planned. "Oh."

"Normally I'd be really pissed off at him on your behalf right now… but I can't seem to get angry at him when he's just freed you up to spend the rest of the night with me."

"You want me to stay?" Haley asked, trying to hide her excitement and relief.

"Hell yeah I want to stay. This isn't some random hook up Haley, and I think you know that."

He kissed her then, showing her without words just how much he wanted her to stay. "You up for round two?"

"Hell yeah." Haley smiled saucily then wiggled against him. "Although, I don't know if I'll be able to even walk tomorrow. You're cock is huge, Nathan!"

She clapped her hand over her mouth, shocked that she'd uttered those words. She'd never been so brazen in her life… well besides the way she'd just shared her body with him.

He chuckled heartily and replied with a satisfied smirk. "Thanks. That's not something I object to hearing."

Haley whacked his chest playfully. "You're still the same cocky son of a bitch you were in high school. Nice to know some things don't change. Let's just forget I just said anything."

"Not possible. James! I don't know if you're the kind of girl I want to get myself involved with. What will my mother say?"

"Deb?" Haley asked confused.

"Yeah, last time I checked she was still my mom… and she also thinks the sun shines out of your tight little butt, James. Wait 'til she finds out that you're the new girlfriend corrupting her son."

Haley smiled widely, knowing that he was serious about this. He wanted to give a relationship between them a chance. How had her life changed so much in just a few short hours?

Kissing her way down his chest, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Speaking of corruption… so far it's three big 'O's for me. Maybe we should catch you up"


End file.
